


Ханжа

by WTF Stucky Fuckery and Co 2021 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)



Series: тексты R - NC-17 зима-21 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Fantasy, M/M, Magic, WTF Kombat 2021, curse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20Fuckery%20and%20Co%202021
Summary: Стив потерял Баки так давно, что и не помнит, каково это – радоваться прикосновению и чувствовать, что способен на настоящее колдовство. Может быть, со стороны он и правда похож на ханжу.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: тексты R - NC-17 зима-21 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171895
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74
Collections: 05 Тексты от M до E WTF Stucky Fuckery and Co 2021, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Ханжа

**Author's Note:**

> Магическое AU, в котором коснуться человека допустимо только при близких и доверительных отношениях.

– Это же надо быть таким ханжой.

Клинт поправляет лук и кидает оценивающий взгляд в сторону Стива:

– Честно говоря, я и сам думал об этом. И мне кажется, что тут дело вовсе не в ханжестве. Что-то другое, но только никак не могу понять, что именно.

Тони приподнимает бровь, от души измазанную в саже. Получается довольно эффектно.

– Да-да, романтика ушедшей эпохи, которую нам не понять. И не думай, что я обсуждаю Кэпа за его спиной. Я совершенно спокойно могу все высказать ему в лицо. Эй, Кэп, ну почему ты такой ханжа?

Стив в этот момент как раз направляется в их сторону, натягивая на руки перчатки.

– Клинт прав, дело не в ханжестве. Просто во времена моей юности все были уверены, что через прикосновение из тебя обязательно душу высосут. А от предрассудков очень трудно избавиться.

– Ну тебя же не триста лет назад заморозили. Я на днях видел, как Сэм хлопнул тебя по плечу, и твоя кислая мина в этот момент стала просто пугающей. – У Тони есть особый дар: одновременно говорить со скоростью тысяча слов в минуту, настраивать оборудование для телепортации и кидать на собеседника очень выразительные взгляды. – Тебе нужно учиться доверять миру. И заметь, это говорю тебя я!

– Правда, Стив. – Клинт кивает. – Тут я с Тони согласен. Не закрывайся до такой степени.

– Да, вот, например, – Тони тычет в грудь Стива гаечным ключом, – кто за последние пару лет видел больше всего твоего, скажем так, неприкрытого тела? И сколько это было в процентах? Десять? Может быть, пятнадцать?

– Тони, я не об этом. – Клинт вздыхает. – Вот вечно ты…

– А я люблю цифры! Они обнажают горькую правду.

– Ты же тоже в перчатках. – Стив кивает на его руки.

Тони от негодования всплескивает руками.

– Они мне нужны для работы! А тебе – чтобы у тебя душу не украли! А если кто-нибудь попытается схватить тебя за лицо?

Стив кидает умоляющий взгляд в сторону Клинта, и тот с готовностью приходит на выручку.

– Фьюри уже нас заждался.

  


* * *

  


В глубине души Стив понимает, что они в чем-то правы. Но себя перебороть очень трудно.

Его успевают зацепить во время стычки в одной из городских подворотен (какая ирония!), и он ловит себя на том, что внутренне содрогается, когда понимает, что с этим придется идти к врачу.

– Кто вас так? – Девушка-врач смотрит исключительно на его рану. – 

Стив пожимает плечами и тут же морщится. Движение отзывается резкой болью. Обычно все на нем заживает моментально, но в этот раз что-то явно пошло не так.

– Из Гидры. Наверное, они меня всю жизнь преследовать будут. Такое персональное проклятье.

– Или вы раньше с ними разберетесь. – Она улыбается и тянется к его плечу.

Стив отшатывается. И очень надеется, что со стороны это хотя бы не выглядит пугающе.

Врач смотрит на него вопросительно. Стив думает, что у нее красивые и добрые голубые глаза. А она про него наверняка подумает, что он чертовски старомодный. 

– Давайте перчатки надену.

Стив с благодарностью кивает. Она понимающе улыбается.

В этом-то и проблема. Ничего она не понимает.

На перчатках куча защитных знаков, и это хорошо. Пусть оберегают и его, и ее.

  


* * *

  


– Вам вот сюда. – Сэм показывает Стиву точку на карте. Местечко настолько захолустное, что из его названия тот может разобрать только «Кр» в начале и «сти» в конце. – Там какая-то чертовщина творится. Что-то со временем и проклятьями. – Пару мгновений Сэм смотрит на карту. – Ничего не могу толком разобрать. Не зря Старк на днях говорил, что бумажные карты – это прошлый век.

– Я с ним согласен. – Стив кивает.

– И при этом ты веришь, что у тебя могут забрать душу через прикосновение?

– Тебе Клинт нажаловался?

– Они оба.

Стив мысленно считает до трех. Теперь нет ни шанса, что слухи о нем не поползут по всему Щ.И.Т.у, а потом и по всему городу, и, возможно, по всей стране. Не то чтобы ему было какое-то дело.

– Ты же прекрасно понимаешь, что это шутка.

– А если серьезно? – Сэм смотрит на него очень внимательно. Стив знает, что дело не в праздном любопытстве, тот правда хочет помочь. – Ты знаешь, что людям вообще-то прикосновения нужны на психологическом уровне. Или для кого ты себя так бережешь?

Стив вздыхает. Он доверяет Сэму. Просто о некоторых вещах говорить не готов.

– Я уже не сберег.

Пусть понимает как хочет.

  


* * *

  


Поезд останавливается в самом захолустном местечке на свете только на закате. Это требование Стивена Стрэнджа, который прибыл сюда задолго до них, и, будучи настоящим экспертом в проклятьях, так ни в чем и не разобрался.

– Поезд должен прибывать на закате, или временные петли запутаются. Могут запутаться, – объясняет Тони, когда они идут к деревне. – По крайней мере, так писал инженер времени. Звучит как какой-то бред.

Брюс хмыкает.

– Инженер времени? Ты это сам придумал? – В голосе Наташи сквозит заинтересованность. – Хочешь все на свете объяснить с научной точки зрения, хотя сам-то…

– Я просто не из тех, кто все вокруг называет колдовством! Вот, например, щит Стива…

– Это квендийар, – со знанием дела сообщает Клинт. – Магический металл, который поглощает силу удара и с каждым новым ударом становится все прочнее.

Стив не видит лица Тони в этот момент, но уверен, что тот закатывает глаза.

– Доберемся до места, я тебе все на пальцах объясню, – обещает Тони Клинту. – Не становится он прочнее ни от каких ударов.

– Ты так в этом уверен?

– Если я тебя сейчас ткну в плечо, ты от этого станешь прочнее?

– Ну я-то не из магического металла!

– Хорошо, допустим, Стрэндж у нас инженер времени, – говорит Наташа, пытаясь купировать назревающую перепалку. – А ты сам?

– Я сам? Помимо всего прочего? Я техномаг!

Стив абсолютно уверен, что в здешних краях не стоит смеяться лишний раз, но удержаться очень трудно. Техномаг – тот, кто непременно будет крайне востребован в самом захолустном месте на свете.

А вот по поводу щита он уже давно ни в чем не уверен. Долгое время думал, что тот и правда магический, но в последнее время перестал это чувствовать. Хотя, возможно, все дело в нем самом.

  


* * *

  


Столько времени уже прошло, а Стив до сих пор видит Баки во сне.

И самое поганое – во сне он каждый раз успевает схватить его за руку и затащить в чертов вагон. Ругается, обнимает, говорит что-то, а потом просыпается.

После этого Стив еще долго смотрит на свою пустую ладонь и не может понять, что же ему делать дальше. Наверное, все считают его самым уверенным в себе человеком в их отряде (после техномага, конечно), но мало кто видел его в минуты полной растерянности. Оно и к лучшему.

Он накидывает плащ и выходит на улицу из их гостевого дома. Может быть, если бы был способ как-то отогнать кошмары, он бы и не был таким чертовым жаворонком, как говорит Тони.

Ночной воздух прохладный, а в самой ночи все как-то неправильно, непонятно и нечетко. Даже для него, прекрасно видящего в темноте.

Сейчас он бы не отказался от чьего-нибудь общества. Чьего угодно, чтобы просто поговорить. Но никто из их крайне проницательной компании, где каждый в любую минуту готов лезть не в свое дело, почему-то не просыпается вместе с ним в такое замечательное ночное время.

Баки бы проснулся. И он бы обязательно пришел. Можно было бы обойтись и без разговоров. Просто постоять и помолчать в темноте.

  


* * *

  


– Тут все очень необычно. – Стрэндж обводит их внимательным взглядом. – Архитектура здания – одно целое с инженерией времени. И механизмы продолжают линии чертежей, а время подчиняется законам архитектуры.

– Вы всегда так помпезно разговариваете? – тут же встревает Тони.

– А вы всегда так беспардонно лезете в чужие документы? – Стрэндж явно сбивается с ритма рассказа.

– Они тут у вас на столе в общем доступе, не хотите, чтобы в них лезли, – не разбрасывайте.

Тони поправляет очки. Они со Стрэнджем сверлят друг друга такими взглядами, что Стиву остается только мысленно усмехнуться.

– Так что тут такое? – интересуется Наташа. – В чем именно загвоздка?

– Тут есть здание – старая библиотека – с очень качественным проклятьем. Обыскать ее невозможно. Каждый раз тебя как будто откидывает в другую временную точку. Иногда кажется, что пришел туда впервые. Иногда – что был там уже десятки раз.

– Ненавижу штуки со временем, – ворчит Клинт с таким видом, как будто имеет с ними дело как минимум каждый вторник.

– Так и в чем вам нужна помощь? – спрашивает Стив. У него от этого места мурашки по коже, но только окружающим лучше этого не знать. – И что это за здание? Зачем его проклинать?

– Место, которое невозможно обыскать, – идеальный тайник, – замечает Наташа.

Стрэндж кивает.

– С временными аномалиями я справлюсь, у меня для этого есть инструменты. Но я не уверен, что будет дальше. Если кто-то такое сотворил со временем, мог наставить там охранников.

– А нам нужно побыть вашими охранниками? – спрашивает Тони, и трудно не уловить неудовольствие в его голосе. – И что у вас за инструменты такие для борьбы с аномалиями? И с чего вы вообще взяли, что тут есть какие-то проклятья? Если это местные что-то заметили, так, может, коллективная галлюцинация.

Он обводит временный кабинет Стрэнджа скучающим взглядом. Совершенно ясно, что здесь ничего не может привлечь его внимания. А Стиву тут нравится. От камина тепло, от предметов, разложенных на полках, веет чем-то очень древним и спокойным. У Стрэнджа тут даже кот живет – чернющий, спит на кровати с самого момента, как они пришли.

– Я вам покажу, – наконец отвечает Стрэндж, как будто заключив с самим собой какую-то очень сложную сделку. – И дам изучить, – добавляет он еще до того, как Тони успевает открыть рот.

– Ход конем, – хмыкает Клинт.

– Изучить? Мне тогда нужно будет тоже сходить за приборами.

– Приносите, у нас полно времени. Раньше утра все равно никуда не пойдем.

За Тони закрывается дверь, и кот на кровати Стрэнджа приоткрывает глаза и лениво потягивается.

– Энтони Старк разве не один из самых талантливых заклинателей… вашей части страны?

– Так и есть. – Стив кивает. – Но это не мешает ему мечтать о технологическом прогрессе. Остальные свои таланты он считает подспорьем для основного занятия. Если я правильно понимаю.

Стрэндж приподнимает бровь.

– И это никого из вас не удивляет? Он разве таким образом не пилит сук, на котором сидит?

Стив пожимает плечами.

– Когда имеешь дело с талантливыми заклинателями, не стоит удивляться, что они действуют необычно.

  


* * *

  


Они выходят на улицу, чтобы проветрить голову и проводить Клинта, который отправляется пообщаться с местными.

Стиву неуютно в сумерках городка. Зато в свете закатного солнца волосы Наташи совсем-совсем рыжие, настоящая ведьма, про каких пишут в книгах. 

– Расскажешь про Баки?

Стив практически спотыкается на ровном месте.

– У Сэма не получилось развести тебя на разговор по душам, а я все-таки попытаюсь.

– Откуда ты знаешь?

Наташа наклоняет голову и смотрит на него.

– Вечно нас что-то подводит и выдает. Ты как-то бормотал во сне. Я не хотела подслушивать, так получилось. Мы же все понимаем, что там, в прошлой жизни, у тебя остались близкие. И, судя по твоему поведению, возлюбленная.

Стиву с трудом удается сохранить спокойствие. Баки бы это понравилось.

– Не хочешь рассказать?

Стив качает головой. Он уверен, что любой на его месте все выдал бы Наташе. Она умеет проворачивать такие штуки. Только с ним этот номер не пройдет. Был всего один человек, которому это удавалось. С легкостью, потому что Стив никогда не был против.

– Не могу пока. Может быть, через некоторое время.

Наташа обнимает его, и Стив ей за это благодарен. Сэм прав, невозможно жить совсем без прикосновений. Пусть и через плотную ткань.

  


* * *

  


На рассвете они все встречаются у серого здания библиотеки.

У Стрэнджа в руках очень необычный медальон, а на плече сидит кот, которого он явно взял, чтобы тот всю дорогу кидал надменные взгляды на Тони.

Стиву библиотека нравится еще меньше, чем все остальное в этом городке. Все чувства обостряются, готовые вот-вот забить тревогу. Он думал, что давно уже утратил эту способность. Где-то на злополучном поезде. Вместе со способностью выносить чужие прикосновения.

– Ладно, давайте попробуем просто взять и войти в проклятое место, – хмыкает Стрэндж.

  


* * *

  


– Время тут тяжелое, – произносит Стив, оказавшись внутри. Он и сам не совсем понимает, что имеет в виду, но видит, как Стрэндж согласно кивает.

– Как сказал один из мыслителей прошлого, минуты медленно опадают на пол.

– Я вижу, как здесь на пол опадает пыль вместе с моим настроением, – ворчит Тони. – Давайте побыстрее со всем разберемся. Я не хотел бы долго тут торчать.

– А где бы хотели? – хмыкает Стрэндж.

Тони не успевает ответить.

Воздух вокруг них рябит, вибрирует, и Стив успевает заметить, как Стрэндж достает свой медальон, и тот вспыхивает ярким зеленым светом.

  


* * *

  


– Мне кажется, Стрэндж не успел ничего сделать.

Стив кивает.

Они с Наташей оказались в крохотной секции библиотеки. Вокруг темно и пыльно. Окна настолько грязные, что неверный утренний свет с трудом продирается в помещение. Стиву нужно не больше нескольких мгновений, чтобы привыкнуть.

– Я надеюсь, у остальных все в порядке. По крайней мере, Брюс должен быть с ними, а справиться с ним довольно проблематично.

– Брюс? – Стив с удивлением смотрит на Наташу. – Он ведь сюда даже не приезжал.

Колдовство в крови Стива, которое подарил ему Эрскин, – странное, так до конца и не изученное – на мгновение дает ощутить движение воздуха в помещении, рассмотреть каждую тень, почувствовать каждую пылинку.

Только благодаря этому он и замечает Призрака.

– Берегись!

Темная тень за секунду оказывается рядом с Наташей – быстрый, неуловимый, практический невидимый среди остальных теней – он успевает беззвучно вонзить нож ей в плечо, ускользает от щита Стива и сразу же исчезает среди теней.

Стив подбирает щит, и они с Наташей встают спина к спине, она тяжело дышит. Стив чувствует, как кровь сочится из ее раны.

– Вот этому, – выдыхает Наташа, – точно не давай до себя дотронуться ни в коем случае.

Второй раз Призрак нападает уже на Стива, быстро и целеустремленно. Мелькает среди полок, на которых когда-то хранились книги. Стив едва успевает его рассмотреть. Лицо скрыто маской, одежда – темная, необычная, вся в сдерживающих знаках, в ремешках и застежках, как будто чтобы сдержать его самого, не дать уйти из библиотеки.

Его левая рука ударяет по щиту со странным металлическим звуком. Нож мелькает в воздухе, Стиву с трудом удается увернуться. Его соперник быстр, едва хватает времени предугадать движения.

Он исчезает через несколько мгновений.

Стив делает глубокий вдох. Готовится.

Он кидает щит за мгновение до того, как показывается Призрак. На этот раз тот не успевает увернуться, щит ощутимо ударяет его в плечо.

Наташа активирует тонкую сеть, которую наверняка начала плести, как только они попали в помещение. Запутывает Призрака, обездвиживает; он делает несколько резких движений, только сильнее затягивая нити вокруг себя.

Стив быстро подходит к нему, чувствуя на себе пристальный взгляд. Призрак замирает на мгновение, затем бормочет несколько слов и снова растворяется среди теней.

– Сбежал, – с досадой говорит Наташа, с трудом переводя дух.

– Он где-то не здесь. – Стив подходит к ней, доставая бинты из сумки. Он чувствует, что Призрак ушел. Инстинкты подсказывают. Видимо, вокруг чертовски опасно, раз все его внутренние магические ресурсы так оживились.

– Ты и перевязывать меня будешь в перчатках? – Наташа кривится.

Стив показывает ей защитные знаки, вышитые на ладонях.

– У него скверное оружие, знаки помогут.

– Скверное? – Наташе хватает сил усмехнуться. – Тони прав, тебе, наверное, лет триста на самом деле. Он пырнул меня чертовым ножом! Я теперь это так не оставлю.

– Нам нужно поскорее найти остальных. Если тут есть еще такие, а я думаю, они тут наверняка есть, лучше держаться вместе. А потом займемся местью.

– Стив, постой. – Наташа внимательно смотрит ему в глаза. – Знаешь, что я думаю? Помнишь, ты сказал, что Брюс никогда сюда с нами не приезжал? А я точно помню, что приезжал. Это и есть проклятье. Это место запутывает. Стрэндж говорит, что дело во времени, и он прав, мне кажется, мы тут уже не в первый раз.

– И с памятью что-то.

– Да. И вот это... существо мы уже видели. И он нас. Помнишь, как он замер, когда ты к нему пошел? Он тебя узнал.

Стив делает глубокий вдох.

– А вот я его – нет.

  


* * *

  


– Где вас носит? – Тони ворчит скорее по привычке. Выглядит он устало. У него порез на щеке, а под глазом наливается синяк. – Мы уже успели встретиться с местными охранниками. Вы, похоже, тоже.

– Наташа! – Клинт встревоженно подбегает к ней, как только замечает перевязанное плечо.

– Царапина. К тому же Стив уже помог с этим разобраться.

Стрэндж тяжело вздыхает.

– Эти люди здесь не по своей воле. Пленники проклятья.

– Не хотелось бы к ним присоединиться, – бормочет Клинт.

– Не волнуйтесь, как только начнется следующая аномалия, я смогу со всем разобраться. Здесь прячут что-то очень неприятное. – Стрэндж качает головой, кот у его ног согласно мяукает. – А сначала мне просто хотелось посмотреть на местные сокровища.

– Сокровища? – Тони усмехается. – Вы в такие сказки верите? Вы что, какой-нибудь дракон?

Стрэндж цокает языком.

– Да, все никак не могу решить, пригласить вас в свою пещеру или не стоит.

Когда на них нападают во второй раз, Стив оказывается к этому готов.

Клинт натягивает тетиву, прикрывая собой Наташу. На руках Стрэнджа и Старка появляются магические всполохи, и они даже успевают обменяться недовольными взглядами, будто обвиняя друг друга в краже стиля.

Призрак, который нападает на Стива, не так быстр, как первый. Его движения намного более скованны, в них нет стремительности, но они все равно смертоносны.

Стив успевает заметить, как за его спиной появляется второй. Они накидываются на него одновременно, безмолвные, забытые, вынужденные защищать какую-то гадкую тайну этого места.

Один ныряет в тень и вдруг оказывается у Стива за спиной, второй нападет, стараясь дотянуться до лица, и Стив совершенно точно уверен, что это прикосновение дорого ему обойдется.

Движение за его спиной; Призрак, которого он видел раньше, встает между ним и нападающим, мешая дотянуться до Стива.

Воздух вокруг начинает рябить.

– Ты помогаешь мне?

Стив снова чувствует на себе его взгляд. На мгновение ему кажется, что если бы он увидел его глаза, то обязательно бы все понял.

Призрак разворачивается, защищаясь левой рукой, стрела Клинта отскакивает от нее с металлическим звоном, следующая попадает точно во второго нападающего. Клинт бьет без промаха.

– Стрэндж, самое время начинать! – кричит Тони, когда воздух вновь дрожит вокруг них. – Сейчас будет новая аномалия. Я прикрою!

Наташа кидает тонкую сеть на всех в зале, замедляя движения. Стрэндж достает медальон, уже горящий ярким зеленым светом.

– Почему ты мне помогаешь?

Призрак молчит, но Стив чувствует, что он смотрит на него.

На этот раз Стрэндж успевает со своей магической манипуляцией до аномалии.

  


* * *

  


Все охранники библиотеки замирают на своих местах.

– Я не думаю, что сейчас смогу справиться с проклятьем этого места. Но точно выиграю нам время, чтобы убраться отсюда. – Стрэндж прячет свой медальон. – Советую поторопиться.

– А как же сокровища? – Тони находит в себе силы усмехнуться.

Стив протягивает руку к темной маске на лице замершего перед ним Призрака.

– Я бы вам не посоветовал этого делать, – предостерегает Стрэндж.

– Ничего. – Стив качает головой. – Я в перчатке.

Он сдергивает маску и в следующую секунду забывает, как дышать.

  


* * *

  


Стив замирает, прирастает к полу. В нем будто сжимается тугая пружина, которую вот-вот отпустят. Хорошо, что он давно научился никому и ничему не доверять.

– Это, наверное, тоже какой-то трюк.

– Исключено. – Символы на магических кругах Стрэнджа вспыхивают ярким зеленым светом. – У нас мало времени, но сейчас библиотека с нами не играет, никаких иллюзий. Ваш знакомый? 

Стив делает глубокой вдох.

Баки.

– Я так понял, что у нас очень мало времени, но раз уж на наших глазах явно разыгрывается какая-то ужасная драма, можем постоять и подождать, пока кто-нибудь объяснит, что происходит. – Тони выразительно смотрит на Стива. – А Брюс пока нас подождет снаружи, мы же об этом его и попросили. Кстати, Стрэндж, может, вы пока с нами поделитесь своими соображениями по поводу этого места?

Тони выигрывает ему всего несколько секунд, но их хватает, чтобы чуть-чуть собраться с мыслями. Чтобы руки дрожали не так сильно. 

– Ты меня слышишь? – шепчет он.

Баки – конечно, это он, Стиву кажется, что с момента, когда они виделись в последний раз, прошли тысячи лет, но он и в другой жизни смог бы узнать его – смотрит сквозь Стива, в пустоту, в никуда. Но шепот Стива как будто что-то меняет, и он слегка наклоняет голову.

– Это мой старый боевой товарищ.

Не стоит произносить имен. Только не здесь.

– Как такое может быть? – Клинт смотрит на Баки с подозрением. – Его тут в плену держали?

– Предлагаю разобраться с этим потом, – говорит Стрэндж. – Я так понимаю, нет ни шанса, что вы оставите его здесь, чтобы забрать, когда мы будем лучше подготовлены.

Наверное, в этот момент во взгляде Стива сквозит что-то такое, отчего ответ оказывается не нужен; вокруг Баки тут же вспыхивает золотистое защитное поле. Он кивает Стрэнджу с благодарностью.

– Идем! – командует Наташа.

Стив берет Баки под руку, и на мгновение его чувства снова обостряются так сильно, как не было уже очень давно. Сердце стучит все быстрее. Только рядом с Баки такое и бывает.

Он ловит на себе взгляд. Он готов поклясться, что ловит.

– Пойдем. – Баки не сопротивляется. С его рукой что-то не так. Но с этим они тоже обязательно разберутся. 

Библиотека отпускает их нехотя, Стив это понимает. И понимает, что нужно передать Баки Брюсу, потому что тот поможет, но все никак не может отпустить его руку и отойти хоть на шаг.

  


* * *

  


– Нам нужно, чтобы твой друг рассказал все, что знает о библиотеке, – говорит Фьюри и смотрит на Стива так, будто тот может на это как-то повлиять.

Он был бы счастлив, если бы тот вообще согласился разговаривать.

Стив всерьез опасается, что пустой взгляд Баки станет новым сюжетом его кошмаров.

– Я не хочу его ни о чем расспрашивать. Мы же выяснили, что это база Гидры. Стрэндж уверен, что они хранят там Камень Бесконечности. Что еще вам нужно?

– Больше информации, Стив. Как обойти ловушки и временную аномалию. Какие еще охранники там будут, сколько…

Стив качает головой.

Он не собирается расспрашивать Баки о библиотеке. Что он намерен сделать – так это забрать его домой как можно скорее.

  


* * *

  


Баки сидит на кушетке. Плечи опущены. На Стива он не смотрит.

Приходится проглотить ком, вставший в горле. Он знал, что будет чертовски сложно. Но, похоже, в глубине души надеялся, что будет проще.

– Бак.

Баки поднимает голову. Потухший взгляд серых глаз практически выбивает из колеи. Он именно так и смотрел тогда в библиотеке. Когда Стив на мгновение полностью уверился, что сошел с ума, и в этом же были уверены все остальные.

– Помнишь меня?

– Ты Стив Роджерс, – отвечает как-то заученно, как будто ему сказали, что именно говорить. – Мой друг.

Самое пугающее во всем этом – скованность его позы, минимум движений. Как будто он просто напоминает себе, что нужно двигаться. Хоть бы пожал плечами.

– Ты знаешь, где находишься?

– Это специализированный реабилитационный центр Щ.И.Т.а.

– Бак, это не допрос.

– Не допрос.

Стив снова ловит его взгляд.

– Скажи... – Он подходит ближе, встает на колени, чтобы оказаться с Баки на одном уровне. Тот следит за ним взглядом. – Ты бы хотел уйти отсюда? Хочешь пока пожить со мной?

– Если так надо.

– Нет. – Стив качает головой и с трудом удерживается от того, чтобы взять его за руку. Да что там. Стиву хочется взять его за плечи и как следует потрясти. – Мне нужно знать, хочешь ли ты? Или тебе нужно еще побыть здесь.

Стиву хочется забрать его с собой как можно скорее, но он понимает, есть вещи, которые могут сделать только здесь. Сам он помочь будет не в силах.

– Мне все равно. – На секунду кажется, что Баки наконец хотя бы пожмет плечами, но он все так же словно экономит движения.

Стив поднимается на ноги.

– Я заберу тебя отсюда. Через пару дней, когда буду уверен, что это безопасно. – Он смотрит на врача, который привел его в палату, и тот кивает.

  


* * *

  


– Мистер Роджерс, – обращается к нему все тот же врач через пару дней, когда его снова ведут к Баки. – Послушайте. Мистер Барнс очень мало ест и практически не спит.

– Мне говорили об этом.

– Когда он будет у вас, попробуйте его уговорить. Все-таки вы его старый друг и есть шанс, что вас он послушает. Я думаю, что он нам не доверяет, и в этом заключается проблема. Если состояние ухудшится или понадобится помощь, мы будем рядом.

Стив кивает в знак признательности.

Баки все так же сидит на своей кушетке. Руки на коленях, взгляд в пол. Голову поднимает, только чтобы быстро посмотреть на Стива.

Он в темно-синей рубашке и таких же штанах – такую одежду тут вручают, если старая совсем пришла в негодность. Стив принес Баки новую, но ему слишком хочется поскорее увести его, поэтому он решает, что тот сможет переодеться, когда окажется дома.

– Идем, Бак.

Тони дал ему приспособление, сделанное им собственноручно, – «Это техногенная магия, а не просто магия, Стив!», – которое он должен будет вставить в телепорт для максимальной безопасности.

У точки телепортации их встречает Брюс.

Баки смотрит на него, и на мгновение Стиву кажется, что наконец в его глазах мелькает какая-то искра. Узнавание. Благодарность. Брюс встречал их у проклятой библиотеки, когда Стив выводил Баки из нее. Ждал их снаружи. Стив вспомнил об этом, как только они покинули здание.

Брюс улыбается им, застенчиво, как будто боится напугать Баки своей улыбкой.

– Здесь уже все настроено. Скажите, как будете готовы, и отправитесь домой.

– Что будет с другими? – вдруг подает голос Баки и вопросительно смотрит на Брюса. Кулак его металлической руки – прощального подарка от Гидры – сжимается и разжимается при мысли об остальных пленниках библиотеки.

– Мы о них позаботимся, – тут же заверяет его Брюс.

Стив пожимает ему руку, а затем и врачу Баки, чем тот оказывается немало удивлен. Видимо, слухи о его ханжестве все-таки потихоньку ползут по городу.

Они заходят в телепорт по очереди – рывок, мягкое голубое сияние – и вот они уже стоят на газоне в десяти метрах от дома (о перемещении в квартиру Стива и речи быть не могло – безопасность прежде всего).

Стив смотрит на Баки и на мгновение приходит к выводу, что все будет хорошо. Они снова вместе. Баки рядом. Заклятье многое у него отняло, но рано или поздно все обязательно наладится.

– Пошли! – Он с трудом удерживается от того, чтобы взять Баки под локоть. Все нужно делать постепенно. Не пугать, это уж точно.

– Этот дом?

– Да.

Они заходят в прохладу каменных стен, поднимаются по лестнице на третий ярус. На несколько мгновений Стив замирает напротив собственной двери, растерянно вспоминая комбинацию, чтобы ее открыть.

Еще год назад ни в каких даже самых смелых своих фантазиях он и представить не мог, что приведет сюда Баки. Ему нужно будет потом показать, как открыть закрыть дверь. И попросить Тони добавить еще немного его техногенной магии. Баки должен чувствовать себя в безопасности.

Он должен обязательно показать Баки, что делает Тони. Ему точно понравится.

Стив наконец справляется с собственным замком и протягивает руку, приглашая Баки зайти.

Тот переступает порог и делает глубокий вдох, что Стив тут же относит к хорошим знакам.

– Вот тут пока и поживем. Везде защитные заклинания, и я знаю, как их можно усилить. Выбирай любую комнату, но предупреждаю: в правой по утрам светит солнце. Ярко. И… еще кое о чем предупреждаю. Твой врач сказал осматривать твою руку. Периодически. Так что мне придется это делать.

– Накорми меня. Дай любую нормальную одежду, а то от этой все ужасно чешется! И дальше можешь со мной делать, что захочешь.

Стив прирастает к полу.

У Баки лукавый-лукавый взгляд, и в глубине серых глаз горит озорная искорка. Наверное, все дело в естественном освещении.

– У тебя такой сейчас вид обиженный. Стив, ты купился, да? По-настоящему?

– Купился? – механически повторяет Стив, чувствуя, как они с Баки стремительно меняются местами.

А в следующую секунду Баки уже делает к нему аккуратный шаг, обнимает его, прижимает к себе, и кажется, что в мире ничего не остается, кроме этого ощущения.

– Прости меня, пожалуйста. Я не знал, кому могу доверять. Я боялся, что в Щ.И.Т.е есть шпионы. Просто не знал, кому и что можно показывать и рассказывать. – Баки на мгновение отстраняется от него и смотрит – яркими глазами, умоляющим взглядом, перед которым невозможно устоять. Стив поспешно прижимает его к себе. – Я теперь наконец могу ответить на все твои вопросы, Стив. Ну конечно же, я тебя узнал и помню. Неужели ты думаешь, что тебя вообще возможно забыть? Я очень хочу домой вместе с тобой. Пожалуйста, забери меня поскорее, разве ты сам не понимаешь, что даже пара дней – это слишком долго?

– Бак, – хрипит Стив, осознавая, что должен попытаться выдавить из себя хоть слово.

Он отстраняется от Баки, смотрит пару мгновений на собственную ладонь и наконец стаскивает с руки перчатку. Ему одновременно ужасно страшно и радостно. Он замирает и смотрит на Баки, прося разрешения.

Баки наклоняет голову и улыбается одними уголками губ. Стив очень сильно скучал по его улыбке.

Баки первый протягивает к нему руку, ладонью вперед, и Стив нерешительно протягивает свою, боясь сказать что-то, опасаясь сделать даже лишний вдох.

Он чувствует подушечки пальцев Баки – тепло, легко, почти невесомо – затем их ладони прижимаются друг к другу. Ничего не происходит, никакого колдовства, никаких особых эффектов, только Стив чувствует, как мурашки бегут по коже. Он еще пару мгновений наслаждается этим ощущением.

Рука Баки согревает, их ладони соприкасаются – все линии, изгибы и изломы.

Стив аккуратно переплетает их пальцы.

– Стоило того, чтобы тебя дождаться.

Баки в ответ усмехается.

– Только не говори, что ты никого даже за руку не держал все это время.

Он поддразнивает и краснеет при этом, и теперь уже наступает очередь Стива усмехаться.

– Мне не хотелось. Казалось, что это будет неправильно.

Стив обнимает Баки и прижимает к себе. Он готов так простоять всю оставшуюся жизнь, но у Баки урчит в животе, и Стив отпускает его, запоздало осознавая, что так о нем и не позаботился.

– Так…

– У меня почти ничего нет, – виновато произносит Стив. – Мне сказали, что ты почти не ешь. И я запас кучу магических порошков, чтобы тебе силы поддерживать.

Баки наклоняет голову. На его губах снова мелькает улыбка.

– Хорошо, я понял. А ты сам что есть собирался?

– Пока не думал об этом.

– Ты в чем-то ни капли не изменился.

– Я сейчас тебе дам нормальную одежду, а сам добуду еды. Это очень быстро!

– Нет! – Баки хватает его за локоть, как будто в ужасе от одной мысли, что им придется расстаться. – Дай мне одежду, и я пойду с тобой.

– Хорошо. Конечно.

  


* * *

  


Когда они выходят на улицу, на город ложатся сумерки.

Стив аккуратно берет Баки за руку. Они смотрят друг другу в глаза и синхронно краснеют.

– Пойдем. Ничего страшного.

– Конечно. – Баки накидывает на голову капюшон плаща. – Скорее всего, никто и внимания на нас не обратит.

– Скорее всего, мы произведем фурор.

Стив чувствует, что был прав. Все обязательно наладится.

  


* * *

  


– Они хорошие, – заверяет Стив, когда они оказываются у Башни.

Баки с готовностью кивает.

– Они защищают тебя, я видел.

– Кэп! Вы как раз вовремя! – сообщает Тони, когда они показываются в гостиной, будто в этом и нет ничего удивительного и захаживают они практически каждый день. – Я должен вам показать одну просто потрясающую штуку.

Стив кивает, и Тони удаляется куда-то в глубины своей лаборатории.

– Что ж. – Клинт подходит к ним и широко улыбается. – Джеймс, приятно наконец с тобой познакомиться. Когда Тони вернется, просто восхищайся, что бы он там ни пытался тебе показать.

– Зовите меня Баки.

Краем глаза Стив замечает, как Наташа роняет бокал, чего с ней, кажется, не случалось никогда.

  


* * *

  


– Хорошая у тебя ванная, – говорит Баки, и Стив поспешно кивает.

– Должны же быть хоть какие-то преимущества у нынешнего времени.

– Мне кажется, у него куча преимуществ. Но ванная просто отличная. Большая.

– Хочешь принять?

– Я бы не отказался.

Стиву требуется несколько секунд, чтобы осознать. Баки с ним флиртует.

– Я зажгу свечи, а то будет жутко темно.

Ни до какой ванной они, конечно, не доходят.

Когда Баки целует его, Стив видит, как по всей комнате чуть ярче вспыхивают свечи. Он чувствует окружающий мир каждой клеточкой своего тела.

Каждое ощущение становится острее, каждая эмоция – ярче. Как древнее, очень старое колдовство, которое просыпается, только если Баки рядом.

– Мне кажется, я уже ничего не умею, – шепчет Стив ему в губы, и Баки в ответ смеется. – И не думаю, что смогу в первый раз долго продержаться.

Стив кладет руку на щеку Баки, целует его нежно и долго, чувствует, как ускоряется сердцебиение, и тепло от огня, и прохладу вечернего воздуха, и как Баки целует его в ответ.

Он никогда ни с кем не говорил об этом, потому что не мог объяснить. Что значит быть рядом с человеком, который делает тебя счастливым.

Он целует шею Баки, чувствуя на щеке щекотное прикосновение его волос. Чуть прикусывает кожу, наконец становясь смелее.

Отстраняется, чтобы заглянуть Баки в глаза.

– Мне очень нравится, как ты на меня смотришь, – произносит тот. – Я тебе уже говорил?

Стив мотает головой.

Баки стаскивает с него рубашку, подталкивая в сторону кровати.

– В воздухе есть что-то такое…

– Колдовское, – ухмыляется Баки.

Он тоже снимает рубашку, они смотрят друг на друга – разгоряченные, нетерпеливые, жадные, но в чем-то безмерно робкие.

– У меня есть масло, – сообщает Стив.

Когда Баки лежит перед ним, дышит – часто, смотрит – с голодным ожиданием, это все как будто тихий отголосок воспоминания о том, как правильно чувствовать.

Когда Стив готовит его – проходится языком по члену, смазывает руку маслом, погружает один палец, затем второй, – возбуждение накатывает все сильнее, и окружающий мир становится все ярче, все четче, как будто с ощущений сдергивают какую-то пелену.

Когда Стив входит в Баки и начинает двигаться, когда Баки выгибается и громко стонет его имя, Стиву кажется, что он снова начинает чувствовать по-настоящему.

Он стискивает бедра Баки, понимая, что точно останутся синяки, но никак не может сдержаться. Наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать, на этот раз жадно, практически грубо, потому что ему очень нужно утолить свою жажду – он не видел Баки слишком долго, слишком долго не касался, не проводил языком по горячей коже, не чувствовал его губы на своих.

Баки безумно красивый – когда смотрит на него, когда закрывает глаза от удовольствия, закусывает губы и глухо стонет.

Они двигаются все быстрее, Стив целует Баки, шепчет что-то неразборчивое, толкается, чувствуя, что кончает и Баки доводит до разрядки.

Стив потом еще долго не может отпустить Баки от себя. Проводит пальцем по влажным искусанным губам, смотрит в серые глаза, жадные, в это мгновение какие-то бездонные.

– Ты определенно не растратил мастерство.

– Я с тобой быстро учусь заново.

– И для первого раза мы очень неплохо продержались.

– Да. – Стив усмехается. – Учитывая, что ты тут уже некоторое время околачиваешься, а терпеть с каждым днем было все сложнее.

Баки снова тихо смеется и целует его, а затем проводит языком по губам. Ночь обещает быть волшебной.

  


* * *

  


Стив просыпается ближе к утру и пару мгновений смотрит на спящего рядом с ним Баки.

Он не сказал ему вечером – почему-то так и не решился. И не смог решиться за все дни до этого. Но сейчас, когда Баки спит, вроде и не страшно.

– Люблю тебя, Бак.

– Я тоже тебя люблю, Стив. Спи.

У Баки магический голос, только он сам, наверное, даже не отдает себе в этом отчет. Одно короткое словечко, заклинание, которое он и не контролирует, а у Стива сразу тяжелеют веки. Можно побороться, но совсем не хочется. Только Баки умеет с ним делать такое.

Стив засыпает, чтобы проснуться через пару часов. Совершенно счастливым.

  


* * *

  


– Они тут, может, еще поцелуются? Нет, я же пошутил…

– Тони, скажи мне, ну как можно быть таким ханжой?

– Бартон! – Тони морщится. – Ладно, я был совсем не прав. Стив, поставь уже Барнса на место, разве ты не видишь, ему неловко! В прошлом были не ханжеские манеры, а развращенные, каких поискать. Кэп просто долго держал себя руках, чтобы мы были о нем иного мнения, но вот теперь его, похоже, прорвало.

– Ты все равно мне проспорил.

– Это да. Эти двое идут сюда. Разврат близко. Бежим.


End file.
